


Tentacle Furry Sextravaganza

by randomhouses



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: A masterpiece of the literary arts, F/M, Guaranteed to turn you ON!, Highbrow fiction only, Other, Sextravaganza, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhouses/pseuds/randomhouses
Summary: It does what it says on the box.





	Tentacle Furry Sextravaganza

“Gosh, you sure are super great at giving head!” said Jace. 

Vraska replaced her head tentacles with her mouth and said, “Nah, it’s just really easy with such a small dick. It’s like licking ranch dressing off a baby carrot.” 

“Well, it’s only small because you’re stone cold.” 

“I can’t help that I’m CHILLIN’ like a VILLAIN.” 

And then they were both eaten by a passing lion. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> we luv punz


End file.
